Lost and Found
by TheBlackCat01
Summary: Azure Mitarashi, sister of Anko Mitarashi, never expected that there were more worlds out there, and she certainly never expected that she'd fall into one. But when she does, old nightmares are rekindeled. Grimmjow/OC later. M for content and swears. Currently on hold as i have writers block for this one...
1. A new world means new things to learn

**"blah"** Karasu speaking "blah" Speaking

"_blah" _speaking to Karasu in my mind _'Blah' - _thinking

* * *

><p>I knew that I wasn't home. I could smell it in the air. But I didn't know where I was. One minute I was with Gaara, Naruto and, oddly, Sasuke fighting the Akatsuki, then there was a blinding light and I end up here, wherever here is. From a distance I heard clanging sounds. I perked up my ears to be able to hear the noises, and they became fox ears, yet I was definitely able to hear the sounds and I soon recognised them to be that of swords fighting. My head raced; perhaps I'd only been moved a few miles away from the fight. I got up and started running towards where the battle was taking place. The sounds were closer now and my ears reverted back to normal as there was a whisper in my mind. I knew who it was. My demon; Karasu. It was because of him that we were fighting the Akatsuki anyway.<p>

"**Pump chakra into your legs to run faster and help them! Stupid girl."** He told me.

"_stupid girl? Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?" _I asked incredulously, never the less, taking his advice and pumping chakra into my legs, and darting through the trees.

"**Obviously not someone very bright. You Brat, I'm talking to you." **He replied, trying to be witty and instead making my angry. Just then I arrived at the battleground. It was not as I'd hoped. We were somewhere different. Sure, the people fighting here had swords but they were dressed so strangely.

They had these weird poufy pants and jacket like things on, they were mainly black but they had a white trim. Odd that I should know about clothes, considering I don't really wear them. Ok, it's not like that. It's not that I just don't wear clothes, it's that I can't. I am covered up though, so no really pervy ideas.

My outfit is made of black fire oddly. It's like an opaque, black fire sash across my bust that stops just past my armpits, and is joined at the back by beads in three lines. On the front of the bust sash is another sash leading from the shirt like bit to the skirt like bit. The skirt is like skin tight on my thighs and it starts just past my coccyx around the back but moves round and down my hips to end just past my abdomen, revealing it. The skirt like feature stops around midthigh, and though it looks skin tight, it moves with me. It also covers me under the skirt as well, like I'm wearing bikini panties.

Like I said before, it's made of black fire but depending on my mood, you'll see other colours thrown in there too. If I'm sad, you'll see hints of an amethyst purple. Happy, azure blue and angry is a gorgeous garnet red, the colour of blood. But if I'm not particularly feeling anything then it's just black. But the fire flows around as well, and it can burn if you get too close (just ask Sasuke).On my right hip a have a Jashin symbol tattooed in, visible above the skirt line, and across my shoulder blades I have tribal wings tattooed in. I also have a rose on my left arm, the bud changes colour with my mood too but when the stem goes crimson and the bud goes black, then you need to run. The rose is really the seal that keeps Karasu within me. My eyes and hair change ever so slightly with my mood too.

My hair is long, just brushing my butt, but my fringe is just past my bust, and covers my right eye. It's an odd mix of colours but I assure you, my hair (much like Sakura's) is naturally like this. Underneath, it's all ebony black. On top, it's all a raven bluey-black, and my fringe is ivory white all the way through. Like my attire, the colours of my hair on the top and my fringe change; when I'm happy my hair is normal, but the fringe has a slight blue hue to it and the raven colour is slightly bluer. When I'm sad the raven colour is less blue and more purple, and my fringe has a purple hue to it. And when I'm pissed, the raven turns to like a cherry black and the fringe turns blood red. My eyes do the same.

I hide my right eye because the blue of it usually shocks everyone so much they think I'm weird. It's like an azure blue and my left eye is like a cloud gray, hence the shock. The happiness I feel gives my gray eye a slight blue hue to it and if it's possible makes my blue eye more vividly blue! Sadness gives both my eyes a slight purple hue and when I'm pissed they both turn blood red. Shocking huh? But I think I got my name because of my blue eye.

My name is Azure. Really odd where I'm from and my friends mainly call me Az, so it's easier. But I have nicknames for them too. To name a few; Gaara is my Red Panda (panda for short), Sakura is Sak or Cherry Blossom, Naruto is Cloud (I was cloud watching with Shikamaru when I thought of that one), Hinata is Princess or Pixie (she's so pixie like), and Sasuke is Chicken Butt, Emo Prince or when I'm peeved, Uchiha.

There's also my 'oh so lovely' sister Anko, whom I love so very dearly. But seriously she's cool 'cept the whole 'I love dango more than my own flesh and blood thing' which actually was getting a lot better.

I'm also considered weird because all my senses are much more highly developed, much like an animals. Sight of hawks and panther, Hearing of fox and wolf, Smell of fox, wolf and wild cat, Taste of snake, tiger and lion, Touch of predatory cats, fox and wolf. Overall I'm pretty well developed. It's only developed more since Anko trained me.

Earlier I said about my having fox ears, it happens when I become that little bit more animalistic in order to find what I need. I usually have ears of a fox, wolf or tiger and I usually get a tail to match when I do, but sometimes I'll have raven wings with a 15ft wingspan – they're from my tattoo.

I get these because of Karasu. He's a shadow demon, meaning he manipulates shadows or creates them. But not just physical shadows. He can create shadows in someone's mind, in their heart, in their judgement, in their very being. But his power gives me the animal qualities because he is also a nature demon. His true form is a shadow raven. His other name that only I can call him by is Odin. But back to that fight.

"**Girl, watch out. They've finished fighting and are looking around for anyone else like the other one." **Karasu warned me. I was snapped out of my revere by his voice and the missing clanging sounds.

As soon as he said this I realised it was true, the other fighter was nowhere to be seen. To describe him is hard, but put easily; he had teal hair, a white outfit like the black one the other guy was wearing but with black trim, a whole through his abdomen and some weird sort of teeth, jaw like things on the right side of his face. He also had a number '6' tattooed onto the left side of the middle of his back. And the guy he was fighting had had this weird mask on during the fight but now it was over, the mask was gone.

He had orange hair, brown eyes and a strong facial structure. I caught myself wondering if his face was strong enough to withstand one of Sakura's chakra infused punches, then thought _'nah probably not'_. As I looked around again, I felt another presence somewhere of to the left. I looked over there and saw a girl laid there barely breathing.

Some weird instinct kicked in and I rushed over there and started putting the medical training Sakura put me through to good use. I looked over both my hands and saw that they were glowing green. I placed my hands on her chest and abdomen to see what was wrong and got the shock of my life when my hand went through her chest. I immediately started healing the wound. As it started to close, a sword was raised to my throat. I begrudgingly looked up and my eye met that of the orange haired boys.

"What are you doing to her?" There was no real hostility in his question but curiosity, pain, anger. Sensing these emotions as intensely as I was (I blame the empathy Karasu gave me), I reached out mentally and checked trough his aura to see if I could trust him. By the way his aura let off more worry then stink on shit, I guessed I could trust him and told him what I was doing.

"I'm healing her. How did this happen?" The question slipped out. The intensity of the emotions he was feeling dimmed somewhat. And relief started to seep through, and show on his face and in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by another voice, distinctly feminine.

"Ichigo, take us to the clinic." The voice rasped. I looked down upon realising that she was the one to have spoken. I looked back up at the boy 'Ichigo' and he motioned for me to follow him. I was about to get up when I remembered the girl before me.

"What about her?" I asked, letting the concern show in my voice.

"I'll carry her. Simple." He replied easily as he got down on one knee and picked her up bridal style. There was something in the way he held her that suggested they had been through a lot together. I decided I'd ask about that later when I had a better grasp of what was going on.

"I'll just follow you to this 'clinic'" I said in a reassuring voice; as it was written all over his face that he thought he'd probably have to drag me there.

"Good. And I won't be able to run as fast while I'm carrying Rukia." He said evenly.

"OK, so her name's Rukia and yours is Ichigo. Got it. By the way, I'm Azure. As in the gem and colour." I said trying for a bit of conversation. All I got in reply was a simple grunt of acknowledgement.

I was used to these though so said nothing about it. Then he turned to me with a smirk and started running, and I was quick on his heels. As we were weaving through what I guessed to be streets, there were odd metal contraptions that didn't need chakra to move, they just went on their own. That shocked me, so I made a mental note to ask about this later as well.

Within minutes we were outside a small business with living quarters above it. As Ichigo made his way up to a window, I decided that this was the clinic that Rukia was talking about earlier, and Ichigo lived here. The window opened and we were bathed in a small amount of light. Ichigo carrying Rukia in the air and me on the ground when, out of the window, popped a head that looked an awful lot like Ichigo's. I found myself wondering if he had a twin. Ichigo just kicked this guy in the head back into the room and I let a small giggle escape me as my hair, eyes and attire had a slightly bluer hue added to them, reflecting my mood. Ichigo jumped through the window, was in there for a small amount of time then he popped his head back out.

"Want me to come down there and get you, or can you make it up here on your own?" he asked with a small amount of annoyance in his voice but amusement in his eyes.

"I can get up there so don't worry." I replied as I centred chakra to the soles of my feet and ascended the wall like it was the most normal thing in the world, which to me it was but he just looked at me weird.

I got into the room and was bombarded by the Ichigo twin, who glomped me so hard I feel on my back, then he sat on me and was about to fondle me somewhat when my shirt and skirt decided that that was enough and burnt his arse and hands. He jumped up and I turned in on myself, forming the fetal position where I then preceded to piss myself laughing, minus the piss. I was full out laughing so hard I was beginning to cry. After one more minute of laughter, I sobered up and sat. Then I looked over to the bed where Rukia was laying still needing some form of medical attention.

As I went to stand and walk over to where the unconscious girl was laying, I feel flat on my arse and my left eye twitched in slight annoyance and my hair and eyes got a gentle red hue to them. The next time I got up, I stayed up, thank Jashin, and my hair and eyes went back to normal. I walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

After concentrating for a bit on my hands with my eyes closed, I opened my eyes to see that my hands were once again emitting a gentle green light. As I laid my hands down against Rukia's chest again, I could feel that the other two were watching with mild interest. I kept my eyes on the wound and it started to close up again and I could really feel the shock on the boys faces.

I turned slightly to get a look and let another small giggle escape my lips as my frame trembled a little as the small laughter shook from me. Their eyes looked like they were going to bulge out of their sockets any minute and their mouths formed perfect 'o's. It was quite funny but I still had the pressing matter of the girl below me that needed healing.

As I looked down again I realised that the whole in her chest was gone, her eyes had opened and she looked very thoughtful. Her eyes held a peaceful gratitude. There was just a small amount of scar tissue on her chest now and I focused more on that. After a minute, the scarring was gone and Ichigo's 'twin' looked like he had fainted.

"How did you do that?" Ichigo asked me in awe.

"What do mean? I just used medical ninjutsu. Nothing special." I replied in a confused tone.

"I mean we don't do that here. So how could you?" Ichigo replied in an exasperated tone.

"First, tell me where I am." I demanded much like the Emo Prince himself. If I was staying here for a while then I want to know where here was.

"You're in Karakura Town." The confusion was apparent. OK, now I was confused too. I've travelled the whole world and there was no place called "Karakura Town". So I asked the one question that probably made him think me mad.

"What nation is that in?" I could tell now he was as confused as I was. But it was at that time that someone else intervened.

"There haven't been nations here for centuries. I have a feeling that you were brought from a different dimension" Rukia solemnly told me. There was a slight look of shock on her face as the purple hue replaced the earlier blue in my hair, eyes and outfit. None of these people had seen my right eye yet and for that I was thankful. I looked about a little, wondering where I was going to sleep, as a numbness started to set in, more worry lined their eyes as my eyes, hair and attire lost the extra colour hues, showing my internal being had momentarily stopped. As I turned again, my eyes feel to Rukia's and they locked.

"Can you please move your hair away from your right eye?" She asked, trying to be somewhat comforting. I shook my head and looked away. My momentary inability to feel stopping me from letting the sting in my eyes release itself. She knew that she'd have to do better than that but as she sat up getting ready to put an arm around my shoulder, another had beaten her to it. I looked to my right and saw Ichigo's twin stood there but Ichigo was nowhere to be found.

"Where did Ichigo go?" I asked looking about the cramped room, when the twin started laughing.

"I'm in here. This is my body. The guy that was in here is Kon. Right now he's in that lion toy over there." The new found Ichigo said gently in my ear. The confusion was coming back and I decided to ask something of him.

"What, in the name of Jashin, was that weird arse metal thing in the street?" I demanded as he laughed and Rukia giggled. OK, now I was confused.

"That was just a car, so chillax, ok?" he replied calmly. I nodded. Then thought about the earlier question of Rukia's about moving my hair. I slowly turned to the girl and thought of what to say.

"If you guys see my other eye, then you're gonna think I'm weird. That's what everyone else thinks." I said, though I said the last part under my breath. I looked up and saw Ichigo smirking with raised eyebrows and Rukia profusely shaking her head.

"Believe me; we've seen weirder then whatever you're hiding." Rukia said in a reassuring tone. And it worked. Kon wondered over to see as well as I shifted my fringe to behind my ear, revealing my right eye. The shock on the faces shone through brilliantly to me and I began to worry, my eyes, hair and clothes began to get a purple hue and the three others just sat there in shock. What I was not expecting was for Ichigo to let go of me and take a photo. I was expecting even less the hug I received from Rukia.

"That was in no way weird, but I can guess why you're called Azure now." Ichigo said in a friendly tone.

"Indeed. That was beautiful." Rukia continued as a blue hue replaced to purple and my eyes started to sting with unshed tears. We all heard shifting noises outside the door and we all froze. Rukia rushed to the wardrobe and opened it revealing another Rukia lying unconscious. The Rukia that had just finished healing jumped into the body of the other Rukia and my eyes went wide. She smirked at me and mouthed that this was her 'gigai' as she called it or artificial body.

The next thing I knew, the door had been thrown open and there were three people stood in the doorway. A man with black hair and stubble on his chin, and two young girls. One girl had short orangey-yellow hair and a yellow dress on with an apron on top and the other girl had shoulder length black hair and had on some very masculine clothes.

The man also had on a white jacket so I guessed this to be a doctor and by the way he was staring proudly at Ichigo, I'd also say he was his dad. The yellow girl looked thrilled that Ichigo had a pretty girl in his room while the other looked on shocked at the scene before her.

As I looked down I could see the problem. The fire of my dress had died out and I was sat on Ichigo's bed. Naked. I could feel the red creep across my cheeks. This predicament was too much. As I looked up again I could practically see the lust dripping from Ichigo's dad's eyes. Then the next thing I know is the girl with black hair had grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body, protecting me from prying eyes.

She grabbed me by the hand, as the other was firmly clasping the towel around my naked form, and led me into the bathroom. She turned and locked the door then started running a bath. As she turned back to me, I could see the curiosity in her eyes.

"What were you and Ichigo-nii doing?" she asked. I didn't know how to respond and she had been this nice so far so I decided to tell her what I thought was right.

"We were just talking but my clothes disappeared right before you guys burst in, which reminds me who are you guys anyway?" I replied calmly letting the curiosity into the question at the end.

"Well, I'm Karin," I blanched a little remembering Karin from home hanging all over Sasuke, "The other girl is my twin sister, Yuzu, and the old guy is our dad, Isshin." She said. The blanching didn't go unnoticed by her, I was sure of that, but I was thankful that she said nothing about it. I looked over longingly at the bath and noticed the girl smirk in the corner of my eye.

"It is for you," she said "and I have some clothes you can wear. Yuzu's might not fit because of your gracious size, but most of my clothes are really guy clothes so they're quite baggy and should fit."

"Thank you, Karin. But where will I sleep?" I asked as a sudden wave of exhaustion passed over me. Must have used too much chakra healing Rukia.

"You can stay in my room, if you want, or on the couch. But I warn you; if you're on the couch, dad might try to molest you." I laughed lightly at her small joke and decided to tell her my age.

"You do realise, right, that I am 18?" I asked and saw the shock in her eyes as she shook her head. I laughed again. I'm about 5'6" and I do have a generous amount of curves on me. Then another thought occurred to me. How would I fit in here with clothes made of fire? I thought about it and came up with the most dreaded answer in the world. Shopping.

"Hey, uh, Karin?" she turned to look at me "Can we go shopping tomorrow so I have my own clothes? I'd hate to have to be such a bother and borrow all of yours all the time." I said with a hint of embarrassment. The look she gave me gave off genuine friendship. And her smile was true, unlike Sai's half-arsed, fake ones.

"Sure," she said "while you're in the bath, I'll get you some clothes for the night. And some undies." She said as an afterthought.

"OK. Thank you." I said gently and removed the towel and climbed into the hot bath water. As I sat down I heard the door close, and Yuzu yelling at their dad telling him to stay away from the bathroom and Karin further threatening to castrate him if he did come near the bathroom. I couldn't help but laugh at that as there was sudden silence after Karin said that, then an exasperated sigh. It was the silence that made me laugh.

"**Azure, how are you feeling?" **Karasu's sudden appearance and question brought me back to my sense. I was alone really.

"_I feel alone and I want my sister here with me, Odin. I miss her and everyone else. I even miss the Akatsuki."_ I replied sadly as a lone tear escaped my eye and I could feel the purple hue falling into place. I looked over my rose tattoo to find that the bud had turned a brilliant amethyst and the stem a gorgeous emerald. Then I remembered another mark.

I looked on my inner right thigh and saw it. The curse mark that basterd Orochimaru gave me. Anko had sealed it so it wasn't that bad but I was still able to tell if Kabuto was using that snake's power. He was and he was becoming Orochimaru himself to make matters worse. I felt a small burning sensation and I could easily tell it was from the stupid curse mark. _'Even in a different dimension, I can still tell if he's alive or not. Great!'_ I thought sinisterly.

A feeling of concern washed over me and it took me a while to realise that it was Odin showing that he truly does care for me. I looked back into the recesses of my mind and saw Odin looking at me through caring, compassionate eyes.

"**Yes, I miss your sister too." **He admitted. I couldn't help but laugh. The caring look changed to one of relief as a smirk played across his lips. He was currently looking very human and very good.

"_I'm sorry, did you just say you missed someone I like?" _I asked unbelieving yet happy all at the same time. The purple hue started to change to that of a blue hue in the eye and hair department. As I looked down myself again I heard a sharp intake of breath in my mind. _"You fucking pervert!" _I shouted as I realised that Odin was acting very much like a teenage boy. Considering I was naked and did have lovely curves though, it wasn't all that surprising.

I suddenly remembered Hidan from the Akatsuki. He never had a shirt on and he was very well built. A heat started to settle between my legs and in my abdomen. My nipples started to harden and my hand started exploring my body of its own accord. Touching myself in inappropriate places as I bit my lip and closed my eyes tight.

Then, to make matters worse, Odin threw out some colourful images into my mind of certain intimacies between myself and him that had yet to happen. Given my current state of mind, I wasn't really caring to much at all. I continued fondling myself then pushed one of my fingers inside me.

I let a small moan escape my lips as the door suddenly opened and I rushed to sort myself out of this soon to be mess. I managed to sort myself out in time evidently as Karin looked over to me and though I could see the amusement in her eyes I thought nothing of it as my mind was still reeling from the little events of before.

"I've got you the clothes you needed and don't worry," I sobered up immediately "your secret's safe with me." She said and winked at me.

"W-what do you m-mean?" I asked panicking slightly.

"What you were just doing in the bath. Don't worry, we all do it, so I won't tell." She said reassuringly. I smiled at her as I stood and got out of the now lukewarm water. I grabbed the towel around me to dry myself down and reached into the bath to pull the plug. I turned and was shocked to see that Karin had stripped down to her undies. She seemed unfazed by this.

"Karin, what's going on?" I asked a little embarrassed about all that was happening.

"Having a bath. It's my turn now, after me is Yuzu, then Ichigo, then dad. Your clothes are here by the way. While I'm running my bath you can get dressed." She replied with a smirk and I just nodded, walking over to where the clean pile of clothes was laid out.

As I bent down to get the panties, I heard a wolf-whistle through my mind. Odin was still picturing me riding him, hard and fast, and I was starting to feel self conscious. It was one thing having a demon sealed within you but it was completely different when the demon was a different gender to you. Awkward is one way to describe it, the other would be 'pain in the arse'. Personally I agree on both accounts.

I put the panties on and let the towel fall to a heap on the floor while I continued to get dressed. I was wearing some loose fitting shorts that fit perfectly around my hips, and a long baggy shirt that read 'maybe in your dreams, but not in mine' across the front. I thought that funny.

As I didn't know where Karin's room was I decided to stay and chat with her. We made good conversation until…

"Uh, Karin?" she looked and me and told me she was listening so I continued "I haven't eaten yet so can we snack before bed?" I asked innocently. She just nodded, so I asked another question "Hey, where's your room anyway and am I on the floor?" I questioned.

"I'll get out in a minute so you can just follow me and you won't exactly be on the floor… there'll be a mattress made up for you which is better anyway." I nodded. I found this a good answer. Some ninja I am, I hate sleeping on the floor. Then Karin asked me a question that put a small purple hue to my eyes and hair and a small amount of shock which changed into admiration on her face.

"Do you have any siblings?" It was a simple question, she didn't mean to get me upset and I knew that. But I just couldn't answer right away.

"Y-yes, I do. I have a big sister. Her name is Anko." I replied slowly. I looked away as I felt that there was going to be more questions but I was instead listening to the plug being pulled and the sound of someone standing from water. I looked and saw that Karin had gotten out of the bath and was wrapping her wet hair up to dry and getting dressed. After waiting a moment we left the room, both dressed for bed, one with damp hair down and the other with a towel turban on her head.

We made our way to the kitchen and Karin grabbed some cookies and milk and then we went off to her room, all the while making conversation. When we got in there we flopped down onto our respectable beds, after putting our cookies and milk down, and continued talking while munching on said cookies and guzzling down said milk. After we'd finished eating I laid my head down and as soon as my head touched the pillow I was out, falling into a dreamless sleep while listening to Karin's giggles turn into snores.

* * *

><p><em>Hello all! and Thank you for reading my first ever Fanfic.<em>

_If you do wish to leave construtive critisism, then you are welcome to it._

_Anyone who wants to give me ideas for future chapters, Please tell me!_

_Anyway, Please_

**_R_**

**_E_**

**_V_**

**_I_**

**_E_**

**_W_**

**_!_**

_And tell me what you think (thought?)._


	2. Shopping and Other Problems

**Hello my wonderful readers! Sorry It's taken so long to update but I have been working on some other stories that I have yet to put on here...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Naruto or Bleach. If I did then some charactors would have stayed in both animes/mangas.**

**Azure: That and we'd all be doomed if she owned any of the rights!**

**BlackCat: Az! How can you say that?**

**Azure: Easily.-suddenly a lot like Sasori, demenour wise-**

**BlackCat: Bitch.**

**Anyway, welcome to the next installment of Lost and Found. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Dreamless. This was how I would have loved to have described my sleep, but in reality, it was far from it. The dreams I had were a few memories of me and Anko when we were younger. She raised me, really. I was about 2 when Orochimaru found me. He dumped my on Anko and told her to look after me, and she did. She was about 10 then.<p>

When I was 3, I started training with the Snake Sannin, and it was around then that he gave me the curse mark, and dumped Anko somewhere with no real memories at all. A month later, he dumped me too but like Anko, I was found by the leaf and looked after there, but still by my big sister seeing as she begged the 3rd Hokage and all he'd said she could. I was a chunnin level when I was 15, and I helped Anko with the exam that Naruto's team took part in when they were 13. That was when Sasuke was given a curse mark too.

The fucking snake bit me again while we were in the forest, it was a jutsu that allowed him to control my dreams and make them what he wanted. Usually I was in one of his holding cells and he'd walk in, strip me and rape me, leaving me broken on the floor. Anko was the only one who knew about these dreams and she was always the one to comfort me when I woke up screaming, sweating and crying.

It took her a while but she found a way to stop the nightmares, but it stopped all my dreams. Hence why I missed the dreamlessness. After the memories came the nightmares of Orochimaru doing what he pleased to me, but for some reason or another, Karin was in this dream too.

We were chained to the wall, and Karin was so confused. Then he walked in and I knew what was going to happen. He walked over to me and ripped my borrowed clothes off, throwing them to the floor in a heap, leaving me naked, and then he stripped himself down and unchained me. Pure shock was all over Karin's face and my hair and eyes started to get a reddy-purple hue to them, showing I was angry, disgusted, and humiliated all at once.

He picked me up and held me against the wall by my throat and started to kiss me. I didn't respond so he started nipping and sucking down my neck and along my collarbone. It made me feel so helpless and I just wanted to cry.

"You taste just the same as ever." He whispered in my ear. When he got no reaction out of me he threw me to the floor, hissing that he _would_ manage to get a reaction out of me. When I tried to back away, he just grabbed my ankle and pulled me back to him. Now I was crying because I knew that I'd never be able to escape him. He hovered over me, smiling in the sadistic way he does and I closed my eyes. I knew what he was going to do.

"This'll only hurt for a moment, my dear, Azure." He purred in my ear, pressing firmly against my entrance. As he pushed in, hard and deep, paying no heed to my tightness, I felt my hymen break and the blood flow. I screamed as more tears spilled from my eyes. He didn't give a damn and kept pounding me like there was no tomorrow, pushed on by my screams of agony. After over an hour of this, and him spilling his seed into me yet again, it stopped.

After the first one I hadn't made a single sound, I had just cried silently below him, my arms pinned above my head. Pain racked my broken form below him as he withdrew from my depths. My eyes closed tight again, hoping someone would kill me.

Then the unthinkable happened. I thought he would be done with me but he had gotten up and moved to Karin, taking in her now trembling naked form as I could see her clothes on the floor beside her. He was smirking, readying himself to break her too and I couldn't move to protect her from his prying gaze. He unchained the poor girl and threw her down beside me.

She looked at me through pleading eyes but I couldn't even meet them with my own. I held her hand as a gesture that this would be alright and her eyes started to shed a few of the tears that would come. He got down and licked and nipped his way down her form. She trembled and I knew it was defiantly from disgust and fear and not pleasure. He lowered his head to her clit and proceeded to flick and tease it with his tongue. After a few minutes, she came and he took all of her juices with happiness, as lust licked through his golden eyes.

Next thing either of us knew, he was atop her thrusting deep into her, much like he had me. I still held her hand and as soon as he'd entered, she screamed and squeezed my hand so tight I thought I might lose the blood flow, she dug her nails of her other hand into the floor, drawing blood. I could smell it.

Her innocence had been taken and she would be left much like me. Broken, and in a pool of her own blood. As soon as he'd finished with her he left with his clothes and locked the door. And the pain revisited both of us as everything went black.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed as I woke from the horrific nightmare. I jumped up and ran at Karin who was up too. She had screamed with me. We clutched each other tight, soothing the other with gentle strokes on the head and nothing more. We sat there crying. She had been in the dream with me so we had shared it. I hoped that she never had to go through that again. We looked at each other and made a silent pact that we should not sleep in different beds. Just after this silent pact was made, everyone else in the house, including Rukia, was in Karin's doorway, looking for whatever had made us scream. We looked at each other, wiped our tears away and Karin spoke.

"We just had a nightmare. That's all, so no biggie." She said by way of explanation. Everyone nodded in understanding but Ichigo had a look in his eye that said he'd ask later and everyone else save for Rukia and Ichigo left.

I looked away from the two new people in the room's eyes as I felt suddenly under scrutiny. I was expecting Ichigo to ask what we'd dreamt that was so bad, but it was Rukia who asked a question first.

"Are you two alright?" she asked in a voice layered with sleep and concern. I nodded and Karin gave a simple 'yeah', when Ichigo chose that time to ask the question.

"What did you two dream, anyway?" he asked. I found myself wanting to punch the boy round the face. My eyes and hair suddenly got a red hue to them. Not a gentle one either, you could see the change. Ichigo blinked then took a step back. To make matters worse, my eyes took that moment to spill the tears that still needed to be relieved. One minute I looked ready to kill the guy, and then I was breaking down in front of him.

"We had the same nightmare. A bad guy from my home raped both of us, and just left us, broken, on the floor of one of his holding cells." I told them between sobs. That shocked both Rukia and Ichigo into waking up fully. Ichigo flew to Karin's side and hugged her so close, it was as if he was trying to make sure she wouldn't fall apart, and Rukia ran over to me to hold me in a close hug where I cried into her shoulder all I needed. We all fell asleep again a little later on. Karin and I had cried ourselves to sleep while Ichigo held onto Karin protectively even in sleep and I was still hugged up against Rukia. The rest of the night _was_ dreamless for me, thank Jashin, but I still desperately needed Anko here to keep the dreams away for good.

We woke up just after lunch the next day, and we still had our visitors from last night there comforting us. As I opened my eyes, I tried to get my bearings, not really remembering all that had happened when it hit me like a ton of bricks. I'd had one of those nightmares again, and this time, I'd brought someone else with me. That had only happened once before and it had been Anko who had been unlucky enough to be brought with me, that's how she knew. As I shifted slightly to make the sleep leave me, Rukia stirred and awoke beside me. I sat and stretched as she made to get up, only to fall over on her arse again. I giggled as a blue hue made itself visible and Rukia looked relieved. I looked around and noticed a pair of eyes watching from Karin's bed. They couldn't have been Ichigo's eyes because the boy was still asleep. Karin wiggled her way out of her brothers grasp and I had to stifle another round of giggles at the look of concentration on her face (she was trying to let her brother continue sleeping). As she finally managed to wrestle free, Ichigo rolled over onto his back, arms spread across the bed, snoring. That did it and me and Rukia couldn't control our laughing fit. Karin looked like she was having trouble containing her laughter as well. As Karin suddenly joined our laughing gang, Ichigo woke up and looked around confusedly. I could tell he didn't really remember all that had happened, then as his eyes fell on me and Karin, a look of remembrance crossed his eyes, and the young girl and I found ourselves in another round of giggles. Rukia was snickering and Ichigo, bless him, looked so very confused by all that was happening, and that made all of us start laughing again.

"What are you guys laughing at?" he asked in a confused tone. I looked over at him, with tears in my eyes.

"You, you dolt!" I replied through yet another round of giggling. By now my hair and eyes were really quite blue. The raven had become really blue yet still quite dark and my fringe had become a cobalt blue. My gray eye was now a sky blue and my blue eye was a shocking blue with flecks of cobalt in it. A look of realisation crossed his face as he must have realised that before he was sleeping, he looked like an idiot. As he rose to get up I decided to check my rose. The stem was an emerald green and the bud was azure with flecks of cobalt, like my eye. Rukia saw the rose too and a look of wonderment crossed her eyes as she looked on.

I stood with Karin's help and Rukia was already on her way out of the room. We made our way down the hall to the kitchen where I could smell delicious smells wafting around. As we arrived I must have started to drool. There was so much food. I sat where Yuzu told me and she handed me these delicious things called pancakes. I covered mine in lemon juice and sugar and ate the delicious thing in such haste that everyone laughed. I grabbed loads more and did exactly the same

After brunch, as I would call it or breakfast for lunch, we went back to our rooms and got changed. Karin handed me these things called jeans to wear. They were a stonewashed black colour and I loved them as soon as I put them on. I was wearing over-the-knee socks with little voodoo dolls on them. I was handed a bra that did little good considering it was too small, so I left it off. Karin also gave me a close fitting black crop-top with a skull and cross bones on it. The skull was blue and the bones were purple. The shirt fit me well, all things considered, and I was given a pair of boots called 'combat boots' they where black and knee high, much like Sakura's boots. I was also given a fishnet shirt to wear under the other, the sleeves cut off at the elbow and the neck whole was large enough that it didn't become an actual shirt till it hit my shoulders. After we'd gotten dressed, Karin crabbed her money and her dad's credit card (she knew the pin), we left to go shopping.

After getting in one of those things called 'busses' we arrived at the shopping centre. There were shops full of just about anything. The first place we went was a shop called 'Victoria's Secret'. It was an underwear shop, and I was thrilled. We got loads of undies for me and then we went off to another shop. In the second shop, Karin saw some of Ichigo's friends and decided to introduce us.

There was a guy dressed reasonably smart with short blue-black hair and a small amount of bangs framing his face. He also had glasses. Karin introduced this guy as Uryu Ishida. At first glance I couldn't see him being friends with Ichigo at all, but I could tell they were alike in some way or another. The other guy was really big and tanned. He had a mop of chocolate brown hair that covered his eyes but it was parted above his left eye, so I could see that one. It was brown, like his hair. Karin just told me to call him Chad. After we'd all been introduced, the guys decided to follow us and chat so we could all get to know each other.

"So, where are you from then, Azure?" Uryu asked. I thought I might as well tell him the truth. Karin was off getting some milkshake for herself in the food court and she'd told me to stay with the boys and keep looking around.

"Well, Rukia said that I had been brought here from a different dimension." I told them, relieved that someone else knew.

"How is that possible?" Chad asked in awe. I shrugged my shoulders and shock my head.

"I have no idea. Where I'm from we can do it using summoning jutsus, but that only works with contracted animals or people from the same plane." I told them. They blinked at me then gave each other a look.

"Do you have an animal contract?" Uryu asked in an unbelieving tone. I smirked at him as a small hint of blue came to my eyes and hair.

"Yes. I do have a summon," I told them. They still looked unbelieving "Look I'll show you. I have wolves, tigers, foxes and ravens. Which do you want to see?" I asked with a smile making its way to my eyes.

"I'd like to see the raven, seeing as the others would cause chaos here." Uryu answered after thinking for a while. Chad nodded his head once and a smile made itself known on my face.

"Alright, here goes." I said as I began doing the appropriate hand signs after biting my thumb and making it bleed. After I'd done the hand signs I said "Summon no jutsu" and put my hand with the bleeding thumb, palm down on the floor. Kanji writing became visible around my hand and in a puff of smoke, the kanji was gone and in its place was a medium sized raven.

The summoned animal looked at me and cawed once. I opened my hand and the bird jumped into my palm. I gathered Karasu's chakra and gave it to the bird in my hand. After a while, the bird began to get bigger. It was about the size of one of Deidara's birds when in a poof of black smoke, there stood Karasu as a human.

He looked to be about Itachi's age, 21, and he had black skinny jeans, black converses (as I'd found out they were called), a black t-shirt that showed his well defined muscles off, and a studded belt on. His hair was raven black and looked a lot like Sasuke's. But his eyes unnerved most people. They were a garnet red. Now that I think about it, kind of like the sharringan.

Karasu smirked at me then looked over to Uryu and Chad. The two of them looked like they'd have a heart attack any minute. Earlier in the day, Uryu had asked me if I had a boyfriend and I said no. I wasn't lying to him but what Karasu was doing now was surely enough to make him think that I was lying. The demon sauntered over to me, slung one arm around my waist, pulled me flush against him, pulled my chin up and made out with me. I was in shock, I moved with it but my eyes were wide. After he stopped making out with me, he pulled back to look at my face. I still had my hands against his chest so as he got a look at my shocked expression and laughed, I felt his rumbling laugh through his chest in my hands. When he spoke, it was deep and low.

"Why are you looking like that now, considering all we did last night?" he asked in his deep tone, with a smirk. I felt the redness cross my checks as my eyes and hair flashed red for a moment before settling on a slightly red hue showing my embarrassment and anger. I wasn't really angry, just a little grumpy.

"We didn't do anything last night, that was just you spouting images and you know it, Karasu." I huffed, and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Sure, but you were enjoying them just as much as I was, and don't deny it. Remember this, girl, I have a direct link to your emotions, so I know you'd be lying if you said you didn't." he warned maliciously in a dangerously low voice. The other two heard and began to get a red hue across their checks.

When Karasu moved away from me in favour of the boys, I started looking around the shop again. I found some jeans, shirts and a couple of skirts that I liked (and that fit me) and decided that I'd get them when Karin came back. The girl accompanying me took that moment to sneak up behind me and try and scare me. Surprisingly, it worked. Anko would kill me if she saw me now, but as I looked round to tell Karin that that was a good joke, I was shocked to see my sister standing there instead of the young girl who started here with me. My hair and eyes suddenly got excessively blue as I was overjoyed to see her here.

"Anko, what are you doing here?" I asked her, jumping slightly, expressing only a small amount of my excitement.

"Same thing you're doing," she replied. I smiled "Or are you not happy to see your big sister?" she asked with a smirk. I replied with a quick 'shut up' and a light elbow to her arm. "What are you doing here?" she asked me putting emphasis on the 'you'.

"I'm shopping," I said begrudgingly, Anko laughed "I need clothes while I'm here." It was at that moment that Karin did turn up. She looked at all the clothes bundled up in my arms and gestured for me to follow her to the check out.

"Who's this, Az?" Anko asked me while pointing at Karin. Karin looked like she also wanted to know who this other person was, so I took that as my cue to introduce everyone.

"Karin, this is my sister, Anko. Anko, this is my roomy, Karin. That guy over there with Uryu and Chad is Karasu, and yes before you ask, Anko, he evidently _is_ here too." I said by way of introduction. Anko looked less than happy with this predicament but sighed a 'yeah, evidently' under her breath. Karin luckily didn't hear it, but I did and couldn't help but snicker.

Karin looked back and, seeing as we'd made our way to the checkout, told me to put what I had up to be paid for. I did as she bade, all the while making conversation with my aneki. I came to halt at one point in the conversation as it pertained the nightmare Karin and myself had had the night before. I looked over to the young girl when I started, and noticed her eyes had widened in slight fear. "Aneki, do you remember the nightmares I used to get at home after that fucker bit me again?" I asked cautiously. A look of confusion overcame my sister's face before realisation took hold. She was going to go into over-protective-sister mode in a second, I just knew it.

How right I was. After the question was asked and she came to light, she jumped over to me and held me close to her asking all sorts of questions, but she came to a grinding silence when she overheard my mumbled 'I accidently brought someone with me' with her ninja hearing. She held me at arm's length and I noted that the three boys were coming towards us, when all of a sudden; Anko sped past me and headed straight to Karin, knowing that she was the one to come with me to that horrifying place that is that Snakes lair.

My big sis enveloped Karin in a warming hug and the poor younger one couldn't help but cry into my aneki's shoulder. I myself was beginning to feel the pain all over again and my knees started going weak, just as I was about to collapse on myself , I felt a pair of arms wind themselves around my waist, and the owner of said arms pulled my closer to them so that I could be supported against them.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for doing this to you's all but you'll have to find out who it was holding her next chapter. I know who it is but I need some ideas about what could happen next chapter and if anyone want's me to add some more Naruto charactors to it then tell me!<strong>

_Anyway, please_

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

_Please help! I need idea's, desparatley!_


End file.
